


short-sighted

by penonsense



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penonsense/pseuds/penonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hate-sex relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	short-sighted

"Don't judge me," is the first thing that comes out when she sees Casey after she opens the door to her dorm room. 

"I'm not!" Casey throws her hands up in innocence. She's on her bed with maybe fifty textbooks, honestly it makes no sense why she studies so much, with a box of granola bars to the side. She sits up and watches Jade take off her dress and wipe away day old make-up. "I just didn't expect you to be home so early."

"It's nine in the morning."

"Exactly. Usually when you're with him," she says 'him' like it's poison and Jade almost rolls her eyes, "you stay till like the afternoon."

"Well, I got an early shift and I don't want to lose my job." 

Casey shrugs and starts to open another granola bar, "He's a dick."

"No doubt about that,” Jade looks through a large pile of clothes for her uniform. Her side of the room is too messy to believe, but it works for her. She jumps over a pile of textbooks she threw off her bed yesterday morning when reading them and studying from them was too much to bear. She gives up on finding a clean black t-shirt to rushing to do her hair. She starts to comb through it with a brush she’s pretty sure isn’t hers. 

"And he sleeps with other girls."

"And I sleep with other guys whenever I want to too."

"He doesn't want a relationship.”

Jade laughs and finds her shirt in the closet. She pulls it over her head and as she’s putting her arms through, she makes her way to her bed. “C, I love you being protective and stuff. I really do appreciate you looking out for me, but I’m not looking for a relationship either.” She adjusts the shirt before bending down to pick up her job’s mandated baseball hat from under her bed. “He’s just like really great at sex,” She turns to look at Casey’s disgusted face and grins, “He’s a violinist and his hands are magic.”

“I don’t want to hear this.”

“And I don’t want to hear about Hunter and how oblivious he is,” Jade stands up and grabs her bag, “but we can’t have everything we want… Listen, I’ll see ya.”

They wave at each other and Jade rushes out of the building to work.

\--

Working in a bakery is probably one of the worst things in life, or at least that’s what Jade believes. The one she works at is in the middle of town and attracts mostly asshole adults who don’t have anything else better to do than just yell at the employee's. Her boss is insane, she’s sure of it, and the only person who worked there that she was able to stand was Hisao and that was because he didn’t like to say much. 

“I got the register,” she says to Esi, who makes her way to the break room, and it’s as if someone wanted to annoy her because she comes face to face with Ike. “I had enough of you last night,” she quirks her head to the side.

“No one can ever have enough of me,” Ike smirks and she wants to punch him in the face. “I have an audition down the block soon, so I came to get some coffee.”

“Uh, just an espresso, right?” He nods and Jade gets started on making it. They don’t notice it, that she knows that he can only drink bitter things because his teeth are too sensitive to sugar and he knows that she likes it when the customer, when paying in cash, doesn’t give their bills in crumpled form. So Ike stands there smoothing his five dollar bill on the counter’s edge, because she hates doing it herself. “Here,” she hands him the small paper cup and takes the money from him.

He doesn’t say thanks because he’s an ass, but he hums a little when he takes a sip of it. “I’ll be done in a couple of hours. Maybe we could meet up-”

“Dream on,” Jade smirks in his direction while leaning forward. He has a hand on the counter and his head’s bent a little so he’s eye to eye with her. “I’ve already spent way too much time with you last night. I think you can survive without me for a couple more days.”

“That is true. I can find someone else too, if I’m up to it,” his voice deepens and he’s almost at a whisper, “but I can’t forget that little trick you did this morning, you know, the-”

“Goodbye, dick,” she whispers back and while she’s leaning closer and he’s about to touch her, she grabs his espresso and swallows it in one gulp, “Leave or you’ll never make it to your audition.”

He grins at her and starts walking. “I’ll be doing call-backs all week, maybe you’ll have another view on the matter of meeting up tomorrow.” She snorts and he waves only slightly before leaving.

It takes Jade two days to crack.

She’s horny and work is really getting to her. She needs something for stress relief and her cigarettes aren’t helping her. When she’s on her break and sitting on the steps that’s on the outside of the back of the building, she takes out her phone and sends Ike a text.

He replies fifteen minutes later, and Jade reads it after switching shifts with Esi for the night. 

\--

Jade thanks everyone out there that Ike lives in the east side dorms. No one except the music and art kids reside there and most of them are pretty okay with two people making out in the hallways. They move quickly to Ike’s room and when they get to room 813, she starts to kiss him. Her back is to his door and he’s shirtless and all she wants is for them to be naked. Jade slaps him lightly on his upper arm and he instantly knows her to pick her up. She throws her legs around him and her hands find their way into gripping his hair. His hands are on her back, under her shirt, and he’s already going for the bra when she moans into his ear to open the door and to go in. 

It takes a minute or two for Ike to find the keys in his pocket and to open that door, but he is relieved to find that as soon as he did so, Jade was back to biting his ear (he doesn’t know how she found out that he has a kink for ear biting, but she did and it’s great). Ike gets to work on ripping off Jade’s clothes, but he’s interrupted.

“Dude!” Hunter is flying off his bed with his things. “Ike, you don’t live alone anymore!”

Jade is hiding her face in his neck and she stopped grinding and it’s like the world is ending. 

“If you want to catch a show, please stay, but otherwise find your little girlfriend and stay with her for the night,” and that’s all it takes for Hunter to rush out of the room. 

Jade is laughing as she watches Hunter leave from the corner of her eye and looks at Ike before getting back to kissing him again. Ike smirks against her lips, before placing her on his bed despite her protests.

Jade is extremely loud during sex that night and Ike wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

\--

Jade lays on her stomach after it all and they’re talking. After a year of doing what they do, she still doesn’t like him and Ike believes he won’t ever find her naturally attractive, even though he gets this extreme urge to kiss her with the way she looks when she smiles. 

“This is two nights in a week,” she comments and Ike smirks. His forearm was over his eyes, but as soon as she said that he lifted his arm to look at her. She has her chin in her palm and there’s nothing covering her which is great because she finally grew into her lanky body. “We’ve never done this before.”

“I knew you’d find your way back to me.” She kicks him slightly before she lets him bring her close. Even someone like Ike needs to cuddle and while she won’t deny it to him, she’ll always holds it over him. 

\--

Sometime in junior year, Jade gets a boyfriend and the only reason they don’t last is that she has sex with Ike before second semester ends. Jade doesn’t regret it and Ike still smirks when he sees the kid around campus. 

In their last year of undergraduate, Jade is worrying too much about the credits she might be missing to notice that Ike is in her bed most nights than not, and they don’t even have sex. It becomes habit for him to come over and just lay around. Casey never gets used to it; Jade finds it normal after a while and when she’s ready to go to bed she just lays on top of him, or he’ll spoon her and they’ll stay wrapped around each other the entire night and some mornings too. 

On graduation day, Jade wishes him good luck when Ike tells her he’ll find her in California, after he becomes a known violinist in New York. 

Jade is 28 when she is promoted in the company she’s always wanted to work for. Ike is at the bar she and her friends go to to celebrate and they wreck her apartment that night. 

She remembered that he loved it whenever she bit his ear.


End file.
